


Темнота

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странная зарисовка с двойным смыслом</p><p>Автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темнота

Темнота была глухой, вязкой, бархатистой на ощупь. Все это, конечно, метафоры – Томми отлично знал, что темноту невозможно пощупать, и она не имеет консистенции, но в данный момент он готов был спорить, что ЕГО темнота именно такая: густая, тревожная, абсолютно осязаемая.  
Было ли ему страшно? Вряд ли. Скорее, эта искусственная «слепота» разжигала любопытство, заставляла чувствовать себя больше животным, полагающимся только на свои инстинкты, чем человеком разумным. Возбуждала. Так, слегка…   
\- Ну, ладно…  
Шаг вправо – колено задело какую-то преграду – Томми замер, закусывая губу, пытаясь вспомнить, что это может быть? Черт, а ведь он всегда себя считал достаточно внимательным человеком… Томми вытянул перед собой руки, пытаясь «прощупать» пространство вокруг.  
\- Ааа, ффак! – на расстоянии вытянутых рук не оказалось преград, но сделав всего один шаг вперед, Томми споткнулся обо что-то, чуть не полетев носом в пол.   
Глупый спор с Адамом на тему «чутья» привел к тому, что Томми стоял сейчас в гостиной певца с завязанными глазами и растопыренными руками, и пытался не снести какую-нибудь чудовищно дорогую эксклюзивную вещь.  
\- За каждый «промах» будешь платить – не деньгами, как ты понимаешь, - самодовольно улыбался Адам, завязывая глаза друга плотным черным шарфом. – Давай! Покажи класс! Если ты говоришь, что у тебя феноменальная память, а твое внутреннее чутье не хуже, чем у кошки темной ночью – покажи мне!  
Большим идиотом Томми не чувствовал себя давно. Черт возьми, он сотни раз бывал в этой чертовой гостиной, чуть ли не жил там одно время, казалось – закрыв глаза, он в мельчайших подробностях расскажет, где там что находится! Но на деле получалось, что правы были друзья, постоянно твердившие, что Томми рассеянный и безалаберный?  
\- Да ни разу это не правда! – Томми начал злиться, захотелось доказать уже хотя бы самому себе, что он умеет концентрироваться, демонстрировать внимание и сообразительность.  
«Точно помню – диван справа… слева… спра… Черт. Слева! Рядом – столик для журналов, торшер и… и…» Том точно стояло что-то еще, но что? Томми сделал осторожный шаг влево – и ни на что не наткнулся. Еще два шага – путь свободен!  
\- Ха! – еще шаг, и…  
\- Уййй… блииин…  
\- Если ты разгромишь мне гостиную, я буду вынужден взять тебя в вечное рабство, - насмешливый голос Адама прозвучал довольно близко, в паре шагов, чуть впереди по левую руку от Томми, немного снизу…  
«Лежишь на диване? Отличная подсказка!»   
\- Ммм… я определенно не хочу к тебе в рабство, - Томми предельно осторожно продвинулся на шаг вперед, не встретив препятствий, и снова замер, пытаясь уловить хоть малейшие звуки. – Мне кажется, это ужасная участь.  
\- Почему это? – голос теперь звучал обиженно, зато позволил Томми определить местонахождение дивана почти со стопроцентной точностью.  
\- Хмм… Ты слишком… требовательный, - в голове прояснялось, память подбрасывала картинки интерьера гостиной, стойки для журналов слева от столика, большого кресла напротив, искусственного камина.   
Шаги Томми становились увереннее, ему удалось не снести журнальный столик из тонкого стекла, всего лишь вскользь задев его бедром, обойти кресло, практически ощущая его контуры в пространстве, словно около него уплотнялся воздух. Игра начала нравиться, чувство собственной гениальности будоражило кровь. Единственное, что беспокоило Томми – это молчание Адама. Его голос делал темноту вокруг немного уютнее…  
\- Адам? Ты чего молчишь? Обиделся?   
Полная тишина. Звенящая – как бы ни банально это звучало.  
\- Адам? Ну, брось, я пошутил, ты не такой уж и требовательный.   
Томми остановился, повернулся в ту сторону, откуда ранее раздавался голос, и – неожиданно испугался. Чудовищная глупость, до смешного даже: Томми отлично знал, что Адам еще в комнате, иначе он слышал бы щелчок двери, да даже если бы Адам и смог выйти незаметно – Томми ничего не угрожало здесь в гостиной! Но давящая тишина порождала панику, с которой Томми не мог справиться.  
\- Адам? Какого черта! Ты здесь?! Почему ты молчишь, мать твою? Что за шут… Ай!  
Звон стекла и острая боль в колене оглушили и отрезвили одновременно. Пульс стучал в висках с такой силой, что Томми почувствовал легкую тошноту. И в тот же миг его схватили требовательные руки, заключили в крепкое болезненное объятье, прижали к груди, чуть не переломав ребра.  
\- Прости… прости… прости меня…  
\- Я думал, что ты… Ты молчал, и я…  
\- Прости…  
\- Знаешь, я испугался…  
\- Господи, Томми, прости меня…  
В кольце этих рук было так хорошо и тепло, паника отступила окончательно, темнота показалась мягкой, пушистой и усыпляющей.  
\- Просто не молчи больше, ладно?  
\- Черт… Дай я сниму этот чертов шарф. Ну? Открывай глаза, Китти!  
\- Не хочу. Мне так… привычнее. А ты – не молчи.


End file.
